A menace, an idiot and a greasy git
by sumlind
Summary: "Everything is Malfoy's fault and I really need to thank him for it." This is slash HP/SS and hints of DM/BZ, the characters are proboably OOC.
1. Draco Malfoy is just evil

Hello! This is my first story that I ever considered uploading. Actually is among the first that I have ever written, I got the idea for it into my head the other day and just had to start writting. I apologize for all mistakes (grammar, spelling...) all help and advice is highly apreciated, I would like to improve my English as well as my writting style. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, or original story, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit out of this.

Warnings: This story is slash (it's Harry Potter/Severus Snape and a bit of Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini) if you don't like slash don't read. The rating is M to be on the safe side, it has some sexual content in the later chapters, though not really graphic.

Chapter 1. Draco Malfoy is just evil

Draco Malfoy was exceptionally proud of his intelligence. That is why he was always so sour with the Mudblood Granger, she was a Mudblood and yet she got higher scores on all their exams. He hated her for it, but even his hate for her could not compare to the hatred he felt towards Harry Bloody Potter. He detested the little shit. It was Potty's fault that his side lost the war. And to boot Harry Bloody Potter was fucking famous even though he was a stupid moronic Griffyndork. However, tomorrow he will have his revenge on Potter. He got the item he was waiting for from the Weasel twins' shop at last and he intended to use it at breakfast in around 8 hours. Draco grinned evilly at the book he was pretending to be reading in the common room. A few people that saw him shuddered, but because of their high self-preservation instinct they rather left him alone. Even Pansy kept her distance and didn't hang on him as much as she ordinarily did and Crabbe and Goyle were stupid as usual so they didn't even notice. The only one who had the gist of Draco's plan was Blaise and he was smart enough to connect the dots, an owl delivery at an unconventional time and a grinning Draco. Yes Blaise knew that tomorrow by this time Potter would be royally screwed, not that he cared, the only thing he was interested in was the fact that Draco looked attractive when evil.

Draco got up early in the morning, excited and gleeful. He was planning this for months and had gathered everything needed, manipulated a few people, but there was still one little thing for him to do. He kissed Blaise and told him to wake up, they needed to be down at breakfast extra early today. He actually felt giddy, this was bad he needed his revenge on Potter done with he was far to excited to be considered healthy. Draco quickly dressed and collected the potion and called his owl to tie the potion to its leg and send her off with the letter. Then he waited for Blaise and they headed to breakfast together. Draco was almost skipping and he was grinning ear from ear without even being aware of it. Luckily Blaise was aware so he pulled the blond into an empty classroom to snogg him and inform him about his happy attitude. Draco slowly composed himself and put on his Malfoy heir mask on. However, before they could leave the classroom Blaise decided he wanted a bit more fun with his little blond, pointedly ignoring the fact that Draco wasn't exactly little and that he certainty wasn't only his. When they finally arrived at breakfast Potter and his little band of Gryfindorks were there already. Draco and Blaise sat down at the centre of the Slytherin table where Draco immediately started a subtle spell under the table. The owl he sent landed in front of Potter and gave him a letter. While the Gryffindorks were distracted he spelled the love potion out of the flask and into Potters cup. He kept up his Malfoy mask and conducted some meaningless conversation while trying very hard not to grin when the idiot boy-who-was-too-stupid-to-die drank his pumpkin juice. He failed to hide his grin when he saw the potion take effect. The Slytherins next to him, with the exception of Blaise, tried to ignore the stab of fear they felt at that menacing grin. Potter on the other side of the Great Hall however, suddenly started stealing glances at his potions professor. How could he have missed that the man actually looked sort of attractive?


	2. Harry uses his brain

Chapter 2. For the first time ever, Harry uses his brain

Harry knew he could be a bit dense at times and he certainly wasn't really smart like Hermione, but even he realised soon enough that he felt out of sorts today. It was Snapes' fault. Harry knew he was being childish for blaming Snape for the strange thoughts that kept invading his mind. He noticed at breakfast that Snape was quite elegant, with the way he ate and sat and conversed. He also noticed, as well as he could across the whole hall, that the man seemed pale and thin and suddenly he felt he rather liked the way his professors' greasy hair fell on the man's shoulders. He was embarrassed about his train of thought and tried to think about something else, but whatever he thought off, he somehow ended back with observing and thinking about Snape. To make the matters worse he had potions the first lesson! He was going to make a fool out of himself. Suddenly he was brought back to reality by Ron's voice: "Mate? You ok? Don't worry about that stupid letter. Someone's idea of a bad joke." Harry nodded and quickly and said that he wasn't really bothered by it. They left the hall and hurried back to their tower to get their potion's stuff. On the way back Harry could not stop thinking about Severus. "Snape! He's Snape for the love of Merlin! A greasy git! Well his hair looked rather silky…" He was again brought out of his muddled mind by Ron. He walked into the redhead as Ron stopped abruptly. He heard him curse: "It's the slimy bastard! Damn we're gonna be late! And the git will make us stay in detention!" Harry looked around Ron to see Severus leaving the Great Hall and walk towards the dungeon stairs. "Oh God, he has such great long legs and that ass…" He was again interrupted, this time by Hermione that grabbed his hand and pulled him after herself. They ran and took a detour they found the previous year. They made it just in time as they entered the classroom only seconds before Snape himself.

"He looks good with all those robes around him, I wonder how hot he looks without them? And his pale skin is so alluring, I want to taste it, it looks sweet… mhmm…The pale flesh under hid jaw looks perfect to nibble on." Harry thought while carelessly chopping up some ingredient he randomly pulled out of the pile in front of him. For the whole first half of the double potions lesson with the Slytherins he couldn't keep his eyes and thoughts from the cool cold professor Snape. Hermione had been a blessing since she helped with the potion he was supposed to be making but he honestly didn't care. He was not really aware of anything except Severus. He was half glad and half devastated that the lesson would finish in less than 10 minutes. Hermione was looking at him suspiciously and even Ron figured out something was off with Harry. Hell, Harry was sure that even Snape noticed he was acting weird. Besides the worst thing was that he was sporting a hard on. And it was Snapes' fault. The man had such an awesome silky voice that almost made him moan. Of course the glares he recived from those mysterious black eyes didn't help, or the fact that the man had a great body, tall, lean, with long legs... However, Harry knew that once the lesson ended he would not be near the man again until next week Tuesday, since it was Friday today. As he was deep in thoughts about his handsome professor, he didn't notice when Malfoy threw something into his cauldron. Which promptly exploded, sending dark green gooey stuff over half the classroom. Drenching all the Gryffindors, most Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws. However, the thing was, Snape also got covered in it. For a second when professors' eyes fell on him he thought "he looks good in green", but then he shivered at the glare he received. What shocked him it was a good kind of shiver, well good most of the time, as it was he could hardly hold back a moan that threatened to escape him. He shivered again as he heard Snape say in a deadly low but seriously sexy voice: "Potter. 50 points from Gryffindor and a whole week of detentions, starting today. You will come to this classroom at 8 and clean it without any magic or cleaning supplies." Harry's heart was beating fast and he was having trouble keeping his mind out of the gutter. He quickly said: "Yes sir, sorry sir." Before blushing and trying to get rid of the goo on him. He wasn't having any particular luck with it, he looked around to see that no one had managed to get rid f it yet, when Snape barked: "Go take a shower, the thing doesn't respond to magic, you nitwits!" Everyone almost fled the classroom, everyone except Harry, he was staring transfixed at Snape who was glaring at him. Harry finally broke the staring contest because he felt his cheeks warm. He was truly gratefull for the school robes as they hid his problem from everyone else. He turned on his heel and ran out of the classroom only to pause at the door and say with a fierce blush on his face: "You know professor, green rather suits you…" He ran as fast as he could not pausing even when he caught up with his friends. He speedily took a shower and to his relief he realised that the green goo disappeared almost immediately after touching water. The bathroom filed with other Gryffindor boys but he was done faster than the others and besides he needed to talk to George and Fred fast, as in he needed them now. He dressed and grabbed his broom and flew off directly trough the bedroom window.

Less than 3 minutes later he landed in front of the tree broomsticks and swiftly entered. It was empty save from madam Rosamerta who looked at him in surprise. He smiled and greeted her quickly then asked if he could borrow her floo to go to Diagon Alley. He also assured her that he would be back soon, then he flooed straight to the twins' shop. They were there behind the counter playing snap and the store was empty. It was just after noon on a workday. "Hey guys! Can I ask you for a favour? I need a love potion…" he said which made them booth drop their jaws. "The Saviour of the wizarding world has a crush on a girl and he actually needs to give her a love potion to have her?" they said in shock each saying one or two words only then the other started. Harry blushed fiercely and glared at them: "I am no bloody saviour! And… well… it's not for a girl… I want to make Snape take it. Today. Umm, could I have some?" The twins looked at each other, their shocked expressions changing to ones of evil delight. Speaking in unison they said: "You are asking us to help you drug Severus Snape with love potion, that will make him fall in love with Harry Potter?" their grins were scary. Harry blushed even more and started stammering "well, umm you see, today we had po-potions and… and the- there was…" but the twins interrupted his excuses when they started roaring with laughter. When they finally got themselves together one of them, he couldn't tell them apart, went and fetched their love potions collection, while the other smiled at Harry: "You know Harry, you just made our whole month, how potent do you want it? A week?" Harry quickly shook his head: "only for a day and I'm sorry but I kind of need to head back, umm I have school and detention…" He got a bottle and a pat on the shoulder from the smirking twins.

The next thing he knew was him landing on Astronomy tower. He felt guilty about making the professor lust after him for a day, because he had a stupid crush on the man, but Harry hoped that after they have sex, he would be able to get past his infatuation with Severus or that his professor might change his feelings towards him. Harry descended the stairs contemplating the safest way of making sure that the professor drinks the love potion. He knew he couldn't just ask the man or pour it in his cup, the man was a potions master he would realise what it was and what it does in a heartbeat. Harry wasn't paying any attention on where he was going and so it wasn't all that surprising that he collided with someone. The black robed chest was firm and strong as were the arms that steadied him so he didn't fall. "Oh my God! He is so strong." Thought Harry and blushed furiously. He looked up into Severus's eyes and let out a small gasp. The black piercing eyes narrowed as they bore into his green ones. He immediately missed the arms as they moved away and he could not help himself, he pressed a little closer to that firm chest. The black eyes widened just slightly before a silky poisonous voice said: "Mr. Potter, do watch where you step.". Harry shivered again and pressed himself even closer. He said "I think I'm in love" while still looking at those deep black eyes. There was a silent pause for a moment before he was abruptly left standing alone, Snape already two steps past him. Harry felt a bit sad and disappointed by the loss of contact, he was however also slightly happy as he realised that Snape didn't move away immediately. He looked around to figure out where he was since he had no idea where his legs led him. He was in front of the Great Hall and he remembered it was lunch time and that Severus went in there a moment ago. In his whole life Harry hadn't done much thinking or planning but now he had outdone himself. He was hit with an inspiration. "Dobby!" he called and as soon as the elf appeared before him he interupted his greetings and bowing, instead asking him for a favour and Dobby happily agreed to put the love potion into Snape's drink. Of course the elf didn't know it was a love potion, but Harry felt spoked out by the immediate and happy "Yes, Harry sir, it would be Dobby's pleasure to help the great Harry Potter sir!" as the elf popped away Harry wondered if his destroying the Voldemort didn't make the world too trusting and too secure feeling. Harry wasn't hungry but he wanted to at least be able to glance at his beloved professor so he decided to enter the Great Hall. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione who immediately started questioning him on where he went and if he was alright. He assured them that he was just pissed off at Snape and went flying in order to relax, but had then forgotten about the time. He kept throwing glances at the head table and was happy to notice that Severus was glaring at him throughout most of lunch. He was giddy for the rest of the afternoon, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. He was unfocused and his thoughts firmly latched on Severus. During dinner he kept glancing at Severus who also looked and glared a lot a t him. Or at least Harry hoped he didn't misunderstand. Though since he poisoned the man with a love potion it was a sure deal that the man was lusting after him, but his true feeling might peek trough the enchantment and Harry was pretty sure the man loathed him. He hoped not since Harry was really confused about the whole thing and even before. He was truly grateful to the man, because he always treated him the same, true that he was always hated but it didn't matter what other people did or said he was sure that Severus Snape would continue believing the same thing he always had. Also his life was saved by the potions master more times he could count, not to mention his spying that helped them all greatly. Harry knew that Severus gave up many things for him and the Order and that this current peace would have never happened were not for his professor. What was even more surprising to Harry was that the man did all that even though James and Sirius did horrible things to him. Harry knew that the man had all rights to hate him and that he probably did but the mixture of feelings of pain, love, guilt, regret and hope in his chest told him that no matter what, he would always respect and love Severus.


	3. The best detention ever!

Chapter 3. The best detention ever!

Harry still shaken by the realisation that he was in fact gay and was in love with Severus Snape, his teacher, a greasy git that hates his guts and that he probably had at least a small crush on him for quite a while already. Harry stared at his plate all brain function ceased. He sat frozen until he felt Hermione elbow him "Oh, Harry are you really alright? You seem absent minded, maybe detention isn't a good idea today. I'm sure that if you speak with professor…" Harry quickly stood and stopped her "NO! I'm fine really 'Mione. No biggie, sides all I'll be doing is cleaning. Easy right? Even I can't screw up that can I?" Hermione looked at him for a while and then conceded. She still tried to make him take a nap since he had around an hour till his detention, but he opted for a bath.

Even though he took a long bath and took great care to clean himself he was still fifteen minutes early. He knocked with a shaky hand and entered immediately. He sighed since there was no Snape in sight even though there was plenty of green goo. He knew he still had time but he decided to just start on the cleaning so he wouldn't anger the man. He took a bucket of water and a cloth and started wiping the goo away. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even heard the door open and a quiet gasp that escaped Severus as he stepped into the classroom.

Severus noticed at breakfast that something was wrong with Potter. He suspected it had something to do with his godson since he saw Draco's owl deliver a letter to Potter. He didn't pay much attention to it however since the letter erupted in harmless flames soon and the owl flew away. He worried for a moment when he saw first Harry looking at him and then Draco smirking. However, he truly became worried in his class. Harry was never a natural in potions but at least he usually tried and with some help from Miss Granger he did pretty well. Today he was not trying at all. He didn't look at the instructions; he picked ingredients at random, mutilated them or just threw them in the potion without a second thought. Granger tried helping him but even she was in over her head. He commented on his doings, teased him about it, reprimanded him, took points, he tried to make him focus really, but the boy's green eyes never left his body, he knew. He saw the way the boy gasped and shivered when he was close or speaking, he saw those eyes widen and trace his figure every time he leaned forward. It confused him, he always thought that the boy hated him and such a quick change in behaviour was worrying, but he couldn't help it, secretly he was a bit happy. As Harry grew he became more and more attractive and Severus was slowly able to get past the prejudices he had against the boy's father and godfather as he came to know Harry better. He rather liked the boy, especially his vivid soul shattering piercing green eyes. He had no hope, he gave no thought to his feelings for Harry, at least until noon, when Harry ran into him. The boy was all but pressing himself against his body and he could swear he heard a small moan escaping Harry. He was shocked when he heard Harry's confession, but he quickly composed himself, rationalising that the boy couldn't have meant him. Usually he would have never dwelled on it, but at lunch and later thoughts of Harry kept invading his mind, he found himself curiously excited and expecting the boy's detention.

Harry in only tight fitting black jeans and a grey T-shirt; on his knees, his lovely ass slightly raised and moving in small thrusts, Severus almost lost all of his self-control at the sight. He stepped closer to the boy who was still unaware. Severus tried to control his voice but only succeeded to make it lower than usual, though at least it wasn't husky as he said "I see you have started early." As Harry heard that voice behind him he spun around and stood in one swift motion the cloth forgotten on the floor. Their gazes locked after Harry quickly let his eyes slide up and down Severus's body. Harry's breath caught as he realised that professor wasn't wearing a robe, though he thought that the clothes still hid too much but alas it was an improvement. In his teacher's glare Harry noticed the lust that increased as the eyes trailed down the body in tight fitting clothes. Harry was aware that he was dirty; the damn goo was really sticky. Harry saw in Severus's eyes that that fact didn't bother his professor, but he still had to comment on it: "My, my Mr. Potter, so eager to get on your knees and down to business?" Harry gasped in shock and lust as a few scenes that had nothing to do with cleaning rushed trough his mind. Harry never imagined that Severus could be like that, saying sexual innuendoes, he always thought the man was direct and, well a prude. Harry blushed, but was determined to return as good as he got: "Well professor, for you I don't particularly mind going on my knees, I would appreciate any advice though, I am not really accustomed to... cleaning." Even while he talked he could see those black eyes narrow and he felt his cock starting to harden, he hoped that Severus wouldn't notice. He couldn't help it; his professor had such a sexy voice and the nature of their talk, not to mention his overactive imagination were making things rather difficult for him. He lost his control as soon as he heard Severus' reply: "Ah, but you see Mr. Potter, I am not sure if you would be able to take it, my advices tend to be rather rough. Not to mention that you seem to be having a bit of a problem." Harry stepped right in front of Severus, stopping just short of pressing into the man as he answered: "And you, sir, don't have a problem?" Then he leaned forward and raised himself, wrapping his arm in Severus's hair pulling him down and kissing him.

Harry's heart was beating fast as their lips crashed together, Severus was still for a moment and Harry got scared that he would move away, but then he felt the lips on top of his move and a tongue caressing his lower lip. He gasped and felt Severus take advantage of his slightly parted mouth to align them perfectly before sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry could feel an arm going around his middle, before it stopped in the small of his back pulling him forward flush against Severus's firm chest. Harry arched and moaned as the kiss deepened and turned from slow and gentle to needy and passionate.

Harry felt himself drowning in the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck as he felt his teachers hands grab his ass. Severus decided that although Harry's lips tasted delicious he needed more so he started nibbling and biting along Harry's jaw line and down his neck. Harry arched in the touch of those lips and teeth on his skin, trying to get more and more contact. He gasped as he felt his erection brush against that of Severus and rocked closer to get more friction. Harry moaned as Severus undid his pants and sneaked an arm around his aching cock. He shuddered and clung to Severus as he felt the tempo increase, he moaned loudly when he felt teeth pierce his skin and then a hot tongue lap at the blood and suck on his neck over the bite. Harry battled to breathe for a moment before a flash of inspiration hit him and he went down on his knees, unzipping Severus's pants at the same time. He could hear the gasp from above him and a hand tangle in the mess of his hair.

Harry first licked the tip and precum, then he traced the vein with his tongue. He could hear Severus's startled moan as he took him into mouth and sucked hard. Harry moaned around almost half of Severus's length, he couldn't take in his mouth more than that, he compensated by wrapping his hand around the rest and pumping in time with his mouths thrusts. He used his tongue to circle around the head, before going back down as far as he could. He kept the rhythm and his administrations until he felt the hand in his hair tug signalling that Severus was close to coming. He also wasn't far of so he rose to his feet. He was pulled towards Severus and felt a tongue invade his mouth fiercely. He moaned in the kiss, rubbing their cocks together and feeling a hand wrap around them, stroking. He clenched Severus's shirt tightly as he came. He was panting heavily and clinging onto his professor as he rode out his orgasm.

He had no time to cool off as he felt Severus push him backwards toward the door that led in the potions' masters' study. The door swung open as they stumbled trough, collapsing on the sofa. Severus pinned his arms over his head and tied them using Harry's shirt that somehow came undone on their trip. Severus also had his shirt unbuttoned and Harry let his eyes roam appreciatively over the muscled torso. Who would have thought that his professor hid such an awesome body under all those work robes? He arched his back of the sofa as a wet tongue teased his nipple, Severus took the chance and slipped off Harry's pants and underwear. The door locked magically at a command from Severus's wand. Harry was painfully hard again and he felt slightly overwhelmed by all the sensations: Severus's tongue and teeth on his chest, his hand tracing his abdomen muscles and the other hand spreading his legs and caressing his thigh.

He heard Severus as the man cast some charm, but he couldn't catch the words. However he felt the effects immediately as the spell caused his hole to become lubricated. He gasped in surprise as he felt a finger enter him. It was a curious feeling, it didn't hurt, but it also didn't feel good or anything. Severus stretched him slowly; he didn't want to hurt Harry. He altered between teasing the nipples and kissing him passionately. As he brushed Harry's prostate with his three fingers Harry moaned loudly and Severus couldn't wait any longer. He quickly lubricated himself and entered the younger boy. He went slowly and tried controlling himself, but Harry was incredibly tight and hot. The only thing that was stopping him from ramming himself in the tight channel were Harry's wide and slightly distressed eyes. He kissed the boy lightly and murmured soothing words in his ear. He took the slightly forgotten manhood in his hand and pumped. Soon Harry started feeling pleasure instead of pain and asked Severus to move. His professor was happy to oblige. They were both lost in the ecstasy of each other. Harry was moaning and yelling loudly, encouraging Severus to move faster and harder. Severus complied and angled himself, so that he hit Harry's sweet spot every time and soon he felt the muscles around him contracting, signalling that his younger lover was coming. He followed shortly, emptying inside of Harry. He half collapsed on top of him as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Severus felt as if he never wanted to let go of the warm body beneath him. He stood and picked a surprised Harry up and swiftly stepped in the fireplace: "Severus Snape's private rooms!". He took Harry into the bedroom and placed him under the covers. Though he soon found out that he shouldn't have bothered. Harry didn't have any intention of resting. He wanted and needed at least another round of Severus. And Severus didn't have any need to decline.


End file.
